Water drops and Ivory soap
by Mystik
Summary: Sometimes showers are a luxury.


**Pairing:** Dean/Sam

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "wet and messy".

* * *

**Water drops and**** Ivory Soap**

The life of a hunter was life without luxury. Everybody in the business knew that. It was a life on the road, of dirty motels, barely lit bathroom and beds with suspicious stains on the covers.

But sometimes not even that. Sometimes it was a life under the stars, on the middle of fields, sleeping on the back of a car or sleeping bags, feeling rocks poking under you or, if it was summer, bugs trying to suck your blood all the time and the uncomfortable sun in your face at morning.

Dean and Sam knew the true valor of having money to stay in a motel room, as bad as is sounded. And even more, the luxury of having a good shower stall.

* * *

Dean smiled inside the kiss, pressing Sam even tighter against the tiled wall, their naked bodies starting to get wet as the hot water fell. The younger man groaned, hugging Dean, sliding his hands through all that skin, feeling every scar and muscle. The kiss ended slowly, their breaths already labored.

"Thank God for showers." panted Sam, still caressed that defined back.

"Thank me for winning a lot of money at the pool today."

Sam smiled faintly, kissing Dean's cheek, biting at the jaw.

"Thank you big brother."

Dean groaned, lowering his hands and squeezing Sam's round ass.

"You know what you do to me when you say that."

Sam smirked, hugging Dean closer, biting his ear.

"Big brother."

Dean growled and backed off enough to turned Sam around and press him against the wall again. He glued himself to that delicious body, his half-hard cock sliding between Sam's ass.

"Why you taunting me? Want me to fuck you through the wall little brother? Is that it?"

Sam groaned, tilting his body. Yeah, the endearment made him crazy too.

"Do it."

Dean smirked and kissed Sam's shoulder before biting the skin, adding his personal mark. Sam just moaned and wriggled, inpatient.  
"Calm down little brother, I'm gonna give you what you want."  
"Could you hurry the fuck up?"

Dean caught the lube they brought with them inside the shower. He poured some on his fingers and touched Sam's ass with his other hand, pulling the cheeks apart.

"Bitch." whispered Dean affectionately.  
"Jerk...God!" hissed Sam, feeling that first finger penetrate without care. They both liked a little rough, anyway.

Dean moved his finger in and out slowly, teasing Sam. When his brother's moans started to turn on a pleading tone, he added a second finger. Sam fisted his hand against the wall.  
"Yeah, you like my fingers inside so much, right?" whispered Dean on Sam's ear, his voice low and rough.  
"You know it." moaned Sam back, moving his hips, impaling himself on Dean's fingers. "But you know what I like better?"  
"What?"  
"Your cock, fucking me open."

Dean felt his cock twitch and spurt precome. Damn the mouth on his brother. He added a third finger roughly, fingerfucking him hard and fast, kissing and biting all over Sam's massive shoulder blades.  
"Dean...!"  
"You want my cock? Want me to fuck you hard and fill you with come?"  
"Fuck yeah."

For a few months now they've been fucking bareback. It all started after a nasty hunt that turned sour when the ghoul almost snapped Sam's neck off. They didn't even reach the motel; fucked him up against the hood of the Impala, all the while cursing how if he ever worried him like that again, he would beat him to a pulp. From there on, the feeling of being joined as one with nothing between them was like a comfort in a world where they could be killed at any moment.  
"Fuck Dean..."

Dean snapped out of his thoughts as he started entering Sam, the tight grip making him hiss. His nails sank into Sam's hips, probably bruising him. Not that it was a bad thing.  
"Always grip me so tight Sammy..."  
"Love your cock inside me..." moaned Sam. He gripped Dean's thigh, hard, and pulled him making Dean sink those last inches fast. "Fuck, feels so good..."

Dean moaned in agreement, hugging Sam tightly to him, his hips already moving back and forth, not really pulling out of Sam, just making sure his little brother could feel every inch of his cock and that the head could hit his prostate.  
"Fuck!"

Dean smiled with Sam's groan, knowing he hit jackpot.

From there on their moans could barely be hears beneath the warm water pouring over their bodies, making their slide wetly and easy. When Sam's breath hitched, Dean knew his little brother was jacking himself off in time with his long, powerful thrusts. He reached around and entwined his fingers with Sam's.  
"Yeah, fuck my fist like I'm fucking your tight ass."

Sam was past the point of coherence, because he just nodded and groaned, moving his hips, entering in total synchrony with Dean's own movements, like the dance they made their entire lives.

Too soon they could feel the telltales of the orgasm approaching, but it was okay, the night was just beginning.  
"Dean, I'm gonna..."  
"I'm going too."

Dean picked up the pace, squeezing the cock on his hand, sliding the thumb along the slit. The movement had the desired effect. Sam punched the wall, hissing.  
"Shit, oh God..."

Dean gave his own groan as the grip on his cock got even tighter and he felt Sam coming long and hard, pulsing on his fingers. He continued to jack Sam off, milking him of all he got as he felt the tingling sliding along his spine.

"Sam…" Dean grunted, hips moving faster until in one last powerful thrust he came too, filling Sam up, moving his cock through his own semen, the movements easier now.

Sam moaned softly, resting his tired body against the tiled wall, just feeling Dean finish, the thrusts, now lazy and slow, still making his body shiver. Dean finally stop moving and slowly pulled out. Sam turned around, smiling, bringing Dean back and kissing him senseless. He groaned when he felt Dean play with his wet and loose hole.

"God, love when you play with me after."

Dean smirked, biting Sam's bottom lip.

"Kinky."

"More kinky than love being fucked by his brother?"

Dean smiled wider, sliding one finger inside Sam.

"They walk together on the top of kinky things."

Sam kissed him one more time, sliding his fingers on the wet back.

"Dork."

"Slut."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam hummed contentedly, feeling Dean's finger still moving lazily inside him.

"Your bitch."

Dean winked.

"Damn right."

Sometimes showers were a damn good luxury.

END


End file.
